1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor.
2. Related Background Art
A known varistor is one having a ceramic composition to exhibit nonlinear voltage-current characteristics, and at least two electrodes arranged to sandwich at least a portion of the ceramic composition (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-246207).